Fakeness of the Truth
by blueorgray1236
Summary: "America" a quit voice spoke out. Confused I said," I am not America" I then just give out a confused and conflicted look, and just looked down on the table knowing I must pretend to be an America who lost his memories so they will not ask any Questions and find the truth.


**_Hetalia_ does not belong to me but the plot does!**

**So ladies and gents. I have been absent for but I am back for the moment!**

**So this story came to me when I was bored in class and so I started writing and first of all I put down information but it was heard for I know why for every Question.**

**The important Questions are these so for: _What happened to America?_**

_** What made America hide from the other nations?**_

_** What is the big secret with Alfred and George?**_

**and the last Question I want to give away is: _What's with George?_**

* * *

**_Chapter one _**

**_George W. Jones_**

**_(George W. Jones Prov.) _**

Bored was not a word that can describe my feelings at the moment, for I am beyond that point as I dragged my feet with the school tour group of the _U.N._ Building in _New York City_. I loathed my father for making me attend a local school in _Pennsylvania_, but I cannot complain for I know that I must keep up with the latest culture and history of both my father's and mine. It is a pain in the ass, for we have to keep moving from state to state so the humans do not get suspicious of how we both do not age. My father always tells me that I should not tell anyone who we are, for that reason a great fear came over and has stayed buried in my inner soul.

My Father did something that disconnected us from our kind and protected me. Our kind are called my many names such as _Immortals_, _Land Gods, Demons, _and many more names over the years our kind has lived. My Father and I don't know the current name but he thinks it is still the same as the country they are immortal for, or in other words they represent the counties.

My father name is Alfred F. Jones and he is the representive of _America_. What happens to the country happens to him and what happens to him happens to the county. I, on the other hand, am the representive of _Washington D.C._ but I feel more pain for I am the heart of the American government.

We both look the same but I have a yellow tint to my eyes that most people do not notice and we are both mistaken for each other all the time. Also cause of the event that my father did, us both know when either have an intense emotion and we both have each other's memory's.

When I go to my school I wear my school uniform which is a navy blue blazer with a raven insignia on it, any color bottom down shirt underneath, and any tie. The pants are always black dress pants and our shoes are any dress shoes. I always wore a plan white shirt and a silver tie and any shoes I have suitable for school and that is what I am currently wearing as I continue with this awful tour.

As my group reached a set of wide stairs a man in a dark blue suit and a black tie was walking down with his eyes a blood red and his hair a snow white in a serious look. I used a little self-control to laugh for on his head hidden in-between the white locks was a beautiful yellow small bird. I felt a tug on my mind for I felt like I should know this person but it was like I hit a brick wall when I try to remember.

So as I followed my tour group I saw Abbie, a friend of mine, trip on the steps and I was just about to rescue her but the man caught her in his arms before she fell. I was amazed on how swift the man was for it was so fast that I could not vent see him move at all.

My class and I watches as Abbie then blushes and just looked at the man with her big, shocked, brown eyes. The class was frozen for a few seconds and that all it took me to quickly walk up to them and cleared my thought and said in my innocent soft voice, "Sir, thank you for saving my friend Abbie."

"No problem. The aw….." He responded to me but he stop speaking as he looked at me with piecing confused eyes but it disappeared a smirk met his lip and he said, "Birdie, why are you in this part of the building?"

Confused I just stared and backed up a little as alarm bells went off in my head. I looked in his eyes but I averted away for in the depths of the crimson orbs I saw ancient power and love. Fear for my father has told me that the ancient power in the eyes is a sign of a nation.

"You told me yesterday that your flight was delayed and you may be late for the meeting." he said so softly to me that nobody but he and me can hear. He then gripped me by my blazer and started to drag me away and loudly said to my group, "Sorry I have to take my little friend away it's an emergency."

As I looked back all I got was shocked looks from the students and Guide as the strange man dragged me away and the only things I can think about as was being kidnapped was: thank god my teacher wasn't here for she would of beat the man to the point of death for she is over protective of her students, I am thankful I have my cell phone, I also have to send a link message to dad for him to know what happened and to tell our special friend to come and rescue me , and the last thing I can think about is WHY IN HEAVONS NAME IS THIS GUY KIDNAPPING ME?

* * *

**So Guys, I want to know what you think!**

**I have more written down but I want to give you a taste of the story for I want to know if you want to know if you want me to continue?**

**Another thing if you are confused, just want to give suggestions , or just a friendly message please leave it for me to understand the standing of the story!**

**Also tell me what kind of personality you get out of George so far.. and Prussia too..**


End file.
